Gaming With the Dead
by envy34
Summary: when Kain tries to save a girl from thugs, he doesn't expect to die, go to heaven, meet god, get send to the Walking Dead and have his life become a game, with the goal to save the world but oh well, he is here now, so guess he should probably get started.
1. Chapter 1

Kain woke up surrounded by white light, with a soft chorus of music playing around him, and face to face with a hairy guy in a toga. Nodding to himself he lied back down and started to fall back asleep, maybe he would have tacos when he woke up... Wait, white light, soft music, dude in a toga... is he dead? Kain's eyes flew back open and he shot up off the floor. Immediately he regretted this action, as it sent his forehead crashing into the guy standing over him. Clutching his head he rolled on the ground groaning, what the hell was his head made of? It felt like hitting a brick wall, a brick wall with a beard, and a white toga, sure, but a brick wall all the same.

The sound of laughing brought him out of his thoughts, glancing up he saw brick head himself grinning down at him. "You know," he laughed, "I have had a a lot of different reaction to people seeing me over the years, but I think that is the first time someone has head butted me."

Still rubbing his head Kain just glared back at him, hoping that he would just spontaneously combust, or at the very least, just leave him alone. "Sorry, no can do on the leaving you alone front buddy" brick head smirked, "I gotta job for you, you see, its been awhile since someone has died in such an entertaining way."

While BH (Brick Head) had been talking Kain had been glancing around at his surroundings, trying to figure out just where the hell he was, cause he was not dead, he refused to believe that he was dead dammit! He was still a virgin! However, BH's comment brought his attention solidly back to focus on him.

"Wow, hey now, hold the phone their, ya frat boy reject, the hell do you mean my "death"? " I ainght dead," he cried out indignantly. Apparently this comment amused Brick head, (idly, kain wondered what his real name was.) Because BH started cackling to himself, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Kain just started to edge away from him, as he contemplated the idea that he had been abducted by a drug crazed psychopath. Still giggling softly to himself BH (really gotta decide on a new name for him kain decided) straitened up and pointed at him.

Wiping a tear from his eye, he grinned at kain, "you see, this is why I like you man, not only do you die in entertaining ways, but you got moxxy kid, I like that in my creations."

Kain scowled at the crazy dude again. (Toga Brick? Nah that makes his sound like a Pokemon he decided) "Why do you keep saying I died, I, AM , NOT, DEAD!" he shouted, seething at the obvious bad joke.

BH (gotta get him a new name)just quirked a brow at him, still grinning like mad, "Okay" he grinned, gesturing around him grandly, then how do you think you got here," Kain scowled at him folding his arms and glaring at him, hoping he would develop heat vision if he stared long and hard enough.

"I don't know," he growled, "I don't even know where the hell this is." BH grinned again (god kain was really starting to hate that grin.) "Well, then, let me lay some knowledge down on you then, this" he said, gesturing grandly around him, is heaven, the place the decent people go when they die, and I" he grinned pointing at himself, "am God, the guy who made everything and the dude you have headbutted and insulted since you got here."

Scowling kain was about to rip a verbal strip off the idiot in front of him, when said idiot grinned (again!) and spread his arms wide, causing a white flash that blinded him. Screaming and clutching at his eyes, he scrubbed desperately at them, trying to get the light splotches to go away.

Hearing laughter( you know, that's almost as annoying as his incessant grinning, kain decided to himself) he looked up and saw BH, however know he now had 12 wing that appeared to be made of white electricity (six on each side) growing from his back and a large six pointed halo floating over his head.

Kains jaw dropped, and suddenly he had a bad feeling about all those insults he had flung at B...God apparently. Then the fact that he was seeing god and the fact that god had said he had died twice hit him.

Oh... oh man, he was dead, he was... was... he was never going to see his mom again, or his grandmal, or his friends or eat tacos or go on a date... OH GOD, he suddenly realized with a mounting horror, HE WAS GOING TO REMAIN A VIRGIN FOREVER!

Falling to his knees he screamed his anguish at the sky, " I DONT WANT TO ME A VIRGIN FOREVER, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Muffed laughter brought him out of his downward spiral of depression and self pity, looking up he saw God doubled over laughing at him, he started to scowl at him, before he realized who was in front of him and quickly aborted the motion into a quirked eyebrow instead.

"Whats so funny" kain asked(Not demanded, cause demanding from God probably is a bad idea, what with that whole wrath thing.) God grinned and pointed at him, still laughing softly to himself. "You are," he laughed, you wake up in heaven in front of god and realize you have insulted me, headbutted me, and died all in a short time, and your most pressing concern is that you died a virgin?" "That's freaking hilarious" he guffawed.

Blushing kain bowed his head towards the ground, then a thought struck him, a thought he put into words, looking up at the still cackling (apparent) creator of everything he asked a bit timidly, "so why aren't you mad at me?" "Not that I want you to be or anything" he added quickly when God looked at him.

"Cause, God grinned you're just to entertaining to stay mad at." "Watching you die, then watching your reaction to the past few minutes has made my millennium," he laughed. (he does that a lot kain noted, or at least he did when it was directed at him.)

Seeing an opening kain leaned forward and asked, " so, um, er, how. Uh how did I, you, know, uh...? God grinned at him again(still really damn annoying by the way.) "What, how die you die? How,ed you kick the bucket? Bit the the dust? Bought the farm? Started courting a coffin?"

Gulping Kain nodded, dreading the answer he was (hopefully) about to receive, but wanting to know non the less.

After yet another bought of crazed laughter and(very) annoying grins God began his tale, his tale of how he died in a manner entertaining enough to put God in such an (apparent) good mood.

"You were on you way to visit you grandpal, at his local chicken shop, after playing baseball in the park, when you saw a young women beset by thugs in a near by alley way." " In a show of bravery and wit, you convinced the thugs that raping the young girl and stealing her belongings was the wrong course of action, and that they would be better served taking themselves elsewhere." Then, flush with your victory and high on the praise that was heaped upon you by said damsel, you strode confidently out of the alley and was promptly hit by a ambulance, rushing to save a nearby old lady having a heart attack."

After telling kain of his tell of woe, he promptly broke don laughing and began to roll on the ground, crying he was laughing so hard,(was that snot coming out of his nose? Gross, God snot!)

Kain on the hand was mortified, he remembered it now, that god had told him, thought it was far less majestic then how god told, it he had simply had a metal bat and was bigger then the two boys int hat alley so they left. (quite sensibly he thought) to greener less metal bat bearing pastures.

Sighing he looked at the crying cackling snot covered figure rolling on the ground before him and wondered what he was supposed to do now? "You complete that job I mentioned that I had for you to do of course," Jerking up at the sound of the voice he saw God staring down at him (you guessed it) grinning quite happily at him.

"Um, job" kain asked, rather hesitantly. "Yup, "god said popping the p on the end, you see I oversee a lot of worlds, and I like it when they are kept running so I can keep entertained, it's why I made so many in the first place." "however, sometimes events that I don't really like happen on a large scale and affect one or some of these worlds."

Nodding kain gestured for him to continue, which he did, grinning quite happily as he did. "One of these changes that I don't like are zombies," Kain blinked at that, " the damn things hold the souls of their former selves prisoner and just fuck up all the worlds they get near."

Kain had a bad feeling about this and he voiced that opinion. "so that sounds terrible, but what am I supposed to have to do with this?" God(ugh) Grinned yet again, then answered him, "well, I want you to save one of my worlds from the zombie menace of course!"

Kain's mind went blank when he heard that, and he did the only thing he could think to do, he said "what?" God (here it comes) grinned and nodded, "yup, I want YOU, to go and fix these zombies, but don't worry, I'll help you out bro, no worries."

"How," Kain asked, are you going to smite them or something? And if so why d you need me? For targeting?" "Ha, no" god laughed, I am not going to interfere that much, where would be the fun in that?" " No, I dislike zombies, but not enough to directly smite them, but you know what I do like? "Video Games, and at the moment, I am also quite fond of you as well." "So, putting you together I will make you a RPG character and send you off to fight the zombie hoard, have fun he grinned."

Kain didn't like this, he didn't like this at all, in fact he hated it, however just as he opened his mouth to protest, cry, or something, anything really to register his displeasure, there was a flash of light and he was gone.

When he woke up again the light, music and god were gone, and he was in a dark void with a single red screen in front of him with the **NEW GAME,** floating in front of him.

It was at this pint that Kain realized something very important, God was a huge dick!

 **A/N-** Okay, guys and gals I am back, and I am happy to be here, let me know what you guys think of this story idea and I will have the next chapter for this out really soon, maybe tonight or if not then tomorrow morning. There we will gt the ball rolling on the game system and get him into the world.

Also for those of you who are fans of Edge of Revolution, I am going to rewrite and re post it eventually, but will probably be focusing on this story for the moment. Envy34 out guys and gals, PEACE!


	2. Well thats a stats screen!

Kain just stared at the glowing red screen before him for a moment, he just stared at it and wondered what had lead his life(reincarnation?) to this. He dies, goes to heaven, meets God, is told he is to "destroy the zombie menace" of some world, oh, and that God had just made his life a video game.

….. He was never helping people again damn it! No good deed unpunished indeed.

Sighing he stepped forward and tapped the insistently pulsing new game icon, and immediately his vision was filled with a 3d image of himself, messy brown hair, blue eyes, average face and build, and about five foot six.

Looking above the hologram he saw **CHARACTER CREATOR!** In large bold letters. Looking back at his image he observed a slider ext to it and prodded it experimentally. Jumping backwards in suprise when his hologram self shot up about two inches in height.

"Okay, note to self, don't touch strange buttons if you don't want them to do anything." prodding the slider down to it's original position he looked at the rest of the screen, seeing **ACCEPT CHARACTER!** At the bottom right corner.

After a moment of thought, he decided he was fine with how he looked and clicked the Accept character button, just wanting to get through all these options he just knew was going to show up.

Yup, he was right the next two pages had been nothing but the history of the world he was going into, apparently it was the walking dead world, which did give him a measure of relief he had to admit. At least it wasn't Resident Evil, that would have been a nightmare and a half. Sighing he tabbed for the next screen, already bored out of his mind.

 **KAIN SANDERS**

 **HP-150**

 **MP-100**

 **CLASS-THE GAMER**

 **TITLE-NONE**

 **STATS**

 **STR-7**

 **END-5**

 **DEX-4**

 **INT-6**

 **CHA-4**

 **WIS-5**

 **LUC-5**

 **POINTS AVALIABLE TO SPEND- 25**

That's actually pretty accurate for my stats kain admitted to himself. Starring at his stats he tried to figure out how to invest his points. Okay so let's see can we get a exact description of the skill, to see what we are dealing with?

Nothing happened at his question so he frowned and reached out and tapped STR, and a description popped up.

 **STR- AFFECT HOW MUCH YOU CAN CARRY, THE DAMAGE OF ALL MEELE AND UNARMORED WEAPONS, AS WELL AS EFFECTING YOU'RE STABILTIY WHEN FIRING A RANGED WEAPON. GIVES PLUS 5 MEELE AND UNARMED DAMAGE PER EVERY TEN LEVELS**

Huh, he mused to himself, so it is basically the fallout strength stat. Nodding to himself kain tapped on the rest getting a long list of descriptions in a row.

 **END- AFFECTS YOUR HIT POINTS, DAMAGE RESITENCE AND YOUR STAMINA**

 **PLUS -5 DAMAGE FROM ATTACKS PER EVERY TEN LEVELS.**

 **DEX- AFFECTS YOU SPEED, EVASION, AND ATTACK SPEED. PLUS 5 RANGED WEAPON DAMAGE PER EVERY TEN LEVELS.**

 **INT- AFFECTS HOW MUCH YOU KNOW, HOW QUICKLY YOU LEARN, AND HOW MUCH MP YOU HAVE. GIVE PLUS 25 MP PER EVERY TEN LEVELS.**

 **CHA- AFFECTS HOW MUCH PEPOLE LIKES YOU, AND HOW PURSUASIVE YOU ARE. GIVE PLUS 5 TO SPEECH AND BARTER EVERY TEN LEVELS.**

 **WIS- AFFECTS HOW WELL YOU USE THE KNOWLEDGE YOU HAVE, AND MANA REGENERATION. PLUS 2 MANA REGEN PER EVERY TEN LEVELS.**

 **LUC- AFFECTS CHANCE FOR RARE LOOT DROPS, AFFECTS STEALTH, AND LOCKPICK. PLUS 5 PERCENT RARE LOOT DROP PERCENTAGE PER EVERY TEN LEVELS, PLUS 5 STEALTH AND LOCKPICK PER EVERY TEN LEVELS.**

Well, those were interesting stats, the stats carrying bonuses every ten levels were nice, and if done right would let him level what he assumed must be skilled up without having to use them or put points into them.

Okay, so lets see here, 25 points to spend, and no idea whats going on except it is a zombie apocalypse. Hmm mm, okay he figured strength would be good, if only to carry more and to get the bonus to melee and unarmed, knives never ran out of ammo after all.

Sooooooo, 5 points to strength, he dost see a save function so lets assume dying is permanent so there is anther 5 to endurance, dodging zombies is probably a good idea so 5 to dex, hmmmmm.

Kain wasn't sure about intelligence, sure it made him smarter, but he had no idea how MP would work. Wis was in the same boat, it made him use more efficient use of his knowledge and governed MP regen but again he didn't have a clue how the spells would actually work in real life. Still the intelligence boost was enticing so 4 to int and 5 to wisdom, hopefully that wold help him figure out the best way to deal with the "zombie menace".

H okay so... one point left huh? Meh, may as well dump it into CHA he guessed, make that a nice 5.

So his stats now stood at...

 **STR-12**

 **END-10**

 **DEX-9**

 **INT-10**

 **CHA-5**

 **WIS-10**

 **LUC-5**

Not to bad at all, kain decided, it wasn't really focused to much so he figured being an all a rounder would keep him alive pretty well since he didn't know what to really expect out there.

…. Well beyond the hordes of ravenous flesh eating monstrosities of course, but hey, surely he could handle a few zombies with his current stats right? Okay, yeah, so maybe his charisma and luck were low but really, how important were they to surviving in a zombie apocalypse? ….. Okay, he was raising luck the first chance he got.

Shaking out of his thoughts he quickly tabbed the next screen that was helpfully labeled as **PERKS!**

 **INTENSE TRANING- GAIN THREE POINTS IN THE CHOSEN ATRRIBUTES**

 **I'M GONNA GET SKILLZ!- GAIN 10 ADDITONAL EXP FORM ALL QUESTS AND MOBS KILLED.**

 **LADYKILLER- UNLOCKS UNIQUE DIALOGUE OPTIONS WITH THE OPOSITE SEX, DOES TEN MORE POINTS OF DAMGE TO FEMALES!**

 **GOTTA LOVE DAT BOOTY!-ALL ENEMIES NOW DROP 5 DOLLARS, NO MATTER WHO OR WHAT THEY ARE.**

 **YOLO SWAGGINS!- YOU'RE BOSS AN YOU KNOW IT, SO EVERYONE ELSE NEEDS TOO TO! GAIN PLUS 15 LEADERSHIP, AND PLUS ONE CHARISMA.**

 **TURST ME... I THINK I'M A PROFESIONAL!- GAIN PLUS TEN TO MEDICINE.**

 **I'M THE JUGGURNAUGHT, BITCH!- ALLOWS YOU TO BASH THROUGHT MOST WEAK MATERIALS. ( PLASTER, DRYWALL, WOOD.)**

 **EAGLEEYED- PLUS TWELVE AIMAING, PLUS TWO PERCEPTION.**

Kain blinked at all the stats, he really was expecting there to be more then two or three, and most of them even seemed pretty decent to! Wait... decent perks... only three starting points... he was never going to get that many again was he?

Kain blinked again snapping himself out of yet another emo funk, he had to get over that habit already! Everyone knows the zombies eat the emos first, well, no, actually they eat the fat people first, but that was only because they couldn't catch the emo people as easily! If they could, they would totally eat them first!

Sighing he puled himself from yet another tangent and went back to trying to decide which perk he wanted. Let's see, plowing threw walls? Yeah, probably a good perk, but also probably equally as loud and attention catching, so probably not something he wanted so early on in the game.

Right, no xmen references for him then! Ugh, the booty perk sound interesting but he had no idea how much use money would be, or if there would even be shops, so also not something he was going to invest in right off the bat. Honestly, looking at the perks right now most seemed to be something that would either be useful later on, or was more of a situational perk. He needed something to help him survive the first 15 minutes of contact damn it , then he could worry about the years to come!

Lets see, so defiantly intense training, that would take care of his luck right there for him! No unfortunate slip for him, thank you very much! Also, the skillz perk, cause more exp is always a bonus. In his book more exp meant more levels, and that meant more point, which made him a very happy boy indeed. Soooooo, two down one to go, this one was a toughie, the pluses seemed really useful to him, the medicine would be good, since he had no knowledge of medicine beyond "rub some dirt on it", however the leadership and aim would be good to, plus perception would help him not be munched to death by zombies. He wasn't popcorn, he didn't want to be munched, thank you very much! On the other hand, there never really seemed to be enough doctors in the zombie apocalypse, so their was that as well. And when there are no real doctors you get guys pretending to be doctors, like Zed from Borderlands, or his crazy not at all him brother, the evil doctor Ned!

Yup, totally taking the doctor perk, besides, he had always wanted to be a professional, damn it! And so nodding his head vigorously, Kain accepted his three choices and was rewarded with yet another screen smacking him in the face. Oh joy. It better not be asking if he want to be a boy or a girl...

Oh, no, it s a merits screen, nice, apparently he has three of those as well! Maybe god isn't such a huge dick after all! So lets see...

 **MERITS!**

 **LEG UP- GAIN AN IMMDEITATE LEVE UP, WITH ALL THAT COMES WTH IT! COSTS-2 MERIT POINTS**

 **I SEE YOU OVER THERE... GUY WITH THE FACE!- GAIN PLUS TEN TO YOUR PERCEPTION- COST- 1 MERIT POINT**

 **HAWK WITH A SNIPER RIFLE- GAIN THE ABILTIY TO ZOOM YOUR EYES TO 2,4, AND 6X MAGNIFICATION- COST-3 MERIT POINTS**

 **HA, DIRECTION ARE FOR THE LOST!... WHICH I AM NOT!-GAIN A MAP OF ALL AREAS YOU ENTER-COST-5 MERIT POINTS**

 **THE LOOT RANGER- ALL LOOT WITH THE EXCEPTION FO RARE AND LEGENSRY ITEMS ARE DOUBLED BY ONE, SO YOU GET TWO! YAY YOU!- COST-1 MERIT POINT.**

And here he had thought the perks were decent, damn! Give me that level up, you great big level up screen you! Grinning happily, he perused the other after frantically mashing the level up merit a few dozen times. Grinning is much less annoying when he was the one doing it, he decided idly while browsing the section again. Only having one point limited him to two choices, and ultimately he decided on the perception merit, since he had passed over the other on the perks screen and perception was important enough to outweigh the prospect of more loot at the moment. Early game not long game is the name of the ….. er... well "game," here!

Happy with his choices, Kain prods the accept button wondering how many more screens were to go, oh... at least one more apparently, cause he was back at the stats screen. Lets see , yup got 5 more point to spend, so hmm, luck it is then. He didn't really want to be tripping over the only object for miles with the zombie hoard on his ass now did he? Did he? No, upon further thought he decided he did not, in fact, want to trip and be consumed by the zombie masses. Who knew where their hands and mouths had been! The mouth was the germiest part of the human body, and he could only shudder as he thought how much worse it would be for a zombie. Maybe that's why they were so upset all the time? Because their faces were rotting off? That would defiantly upset him alright, he liked his face, damn it!

An impatient jingle from the game screen brought him back to reality, and he belatedly pressed the except button, maybe he should get that distraction thing looked at? Oh well, shaking it off as not that important he observed the perk screen once more before him. Cool, he got a perk with his level up! Awesome sauce! Or as they say in Spain, awsemo sauco! Yup, that's totally how they say it in Spain.

Another buzz again got his attention back where it really needed to be, focus on the magical screen in front of him. Blinking, he clicked the lady killer perk, since it would give him bonus damage against (hopefully) roughly half of the enemies he would face.

On hitting accept he heard a Ding! And a new screen appeared before him.

 **THIS IS YOUR CHARACTER- YES/NO?**

 **KAIN SANDER**

 **LV-1**

 **HP-150**

 **MP-130**

 **CLASS-THE GAMER**

 **TITLE-NONE**

 **STATS**

 **STR-12**

 **END-10**

 **DEX-9**

 **INT-10**

 **CHA-5**

 **WIS-10**

 **LUC-12**

 **POINTS TO AVAILABLE TO SPEND- 0**

 **PERKS-**

 **INTENSE TRANING**

 **I'M GONNA GET SKILLZ**

 **TRUST ME... I THINK I'M A PROFESIONAL**

 **LADYKILLER**

 **MERITS-**

 **LEG UP**

 **I SEE YOU OVER THERE... GUY WITH THE FACE!**

Under his character stats page he saw a 3d model of himself, and after a quick scan to make sure it was all right, he clicked accept. As soon as his hand touched the button there was a bright red flash and a very loud "Finally!" and then he was falling into darkness.

 **A/N- SORRY FOR THIS VERY SMALL CHAPTER GUYS AND GALS, I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE ACTION AND ADVENTURE IN IT, BUT I AM REALLY VERY BUSY AT WORK AND IT IS SERIOAUSLY STARTING TO SUCK ALL MY FREE TIME AWAY. EXPECT THE NEXT UPDATE HOPEFULLY SUNDAY NIGHT MONDAY MORNING, BUT AFTER THAT I DONT KNOW WHAT MY UPDATE SCHEDUL WILL BE, PROBALLY ONE RELASED EVERY FRIDAY OR SUNDAY BUT I AM NOT SURE JUST YET OF ALL THOSE DETAILS. OKAY SO THATS THAT ENVY34 OUT!**


	3. WelllThis Sucks

Kain woke up with a pounding headache and a sore back. Groaning he opened his eyes to see a gray cement wall in front of his face. Rubbing his eyes and looking around he found himself in a small room with 3 gray cement walls and steel bars across a opening leading to a bland white hall way. Nodding to himself he rolled over and snuggled his head back into his scratchy blanket.

Wait... bars? His room didn't have steel bars, ….. or gray cement walls. Groaning he rolled out of the bed, swinging his legs off of what he now realized was a small cot. Cursing he immediately yanked them back away from the cold embrace of the cement evil they called a floor.

He glared at the floor, and it glared back at him, rather smugly to, in his opinion. Sighing and giving up on out staring the inanimate object he gritted his teeth and got to his feet, wincing from the cold. Stepping up to the bars he peered up and down the hall way, seeing it was just a plain white tiled floor and ceiling hallway. Cells lined the left side of the hallway going to the left, while the right led to a white painted metal door.

Banging from the door drew his attention before a disheveled looking sheriff ran in. He has older maybe 40 or 50 ad a beer belly and a sheriffs hat's like ricks sitting slightly askew on his head. Seeing me looking at me he hurried over, "Here son," he all but shouted, nearly throwing a key ring full of keys at him, "get your and the rest of the cells open, were going to try to hold these things off," he shouted running back down the hall and back out of the door.

Blinking in confusion Kain just stared at the place he had been standing in for a moment wondering what the hell was going on, until the events of the past couple of (hours? Days?) came rushing back to him. His dying, meeting God(what a dick), having his life be turned into a game to entertain the aforementioned dick, and then that same dick sending him to a zombie infested hellhole with the rather vague goal of "saving the human race," or "defeating the zombie menace".

A series of several slightly muffled thunderclaps and a short cut off scream from behind the door the sheriff had bustled threw served to both draw him from his thoughts, and galvanized him into action. Fumbling slightly he brought the first key on the ring up to the lock, quickly inserting and twisting the key in the lock. No dice on that one so he moved onto the next, finally getting the lock to click open after the 7th key.

The banging and screaming behind the door had gone quiet, which didn't exactly seem to bode well to him. Rushing down the hallway and checking the cells as he went, he didn't find anyone until the last cell, finding two women in rather revealing clothing in the last cell, pressed up against the steel bars and looking panicked. "Here, back off from the bars and I'll get them open" he shouted.

They quickly did just that hurriedly backing away from the bars. Quickly going threw the combination kain was on his third try when the door at the end of the hall banged open. Whirling around he saw a young guy with a police uniform standing there, covered in blood and just staring at him. Staring at him a new screen popped up,

 **TECHNIQUE "OBSERVE" ACTIVATED**

 **ZOMBIE OF THE LAW- A ZOMBIE WHO WAS A SHERRIF OR A SHERRIFS DEPUTY IN HIS LIFE, WHEN HE WAS ALIVE HE PURSUED THOSE WHO BROKE THE LAW. NOW HE PURSUES THE LIVING FOR A LESS BEGNIGN REASON.**

 **LV-3**

 **HP-200**

 **MP-20**

 **STR-10**

 **END-5**

 **DEX- 3**

 **INT- 1**

 **CHA-0**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUC-0 (THE DEAD HAVE NO LUCK, OBVIOUSLY)**

Gulping and taking a step back Kain stared at the literal dead man walking before him, taking in his blood soaked form, looking at his neck and right shoulder he could see where chunks had been torn from his body. Carefully he handed the keys to the cell to the two women in the cell, never taking his eyes off of the zombie in front of him.

The zombie for it's part was starring intently towards him, with a noise between a growl and a whine emitting from it's mouth. Shifting backwards a half step Kain brought his hands up into a half block position. The two women babbling at each other and with the keys at the lock.

Kain wasn't sure if it was his movement or the women's babbling but the next thing he new a sound like a dogs whining but louder split the air and the zombie started shambling at him at a speed a little faster than a quick walk, snarling, slavering, and waving it's arms before it. Before Kain could panic though a calm cold feeling flowed threw him, and time almost seemed to slow down for him, the information that his observe technique and the way the zombie was moving flashing threw his head in what felt like a millisecond.

A second after that he made his decision, if he let the thing hit him the way it was going with it's flailing arms and gnashing jaws it would drag him down when it crashed into him and take a chunk out of him. So instead Kain took two steps forward and lead off with a superman punch into the things head knocking it onto it's back howling and flailing.

 **Critical 40 damage** floated up before his vision but he ignored it in favor of slamming his foot into the creatures right knee, causing a cracking sound to permeate the air. A **-10** flashing before his vision. Not giving the abomination time to recover, he began hitting it with a flurry of blows and kicks to the stomach, legs, and torso, avoiding it's falling limbs as he did so.

Various alerts for **-10-15** flashed before his vision every time he struck the creature, until after his eighth or ninth blow the creature shuddered and then went still. A small **\+ 15 exp** briefly flashing before his vision. Breathing hard and flushed he took a half step back before a muffled clang behind him had him spinning around with his hands raised and a block up.

It proved to only be the two startled women from the cell, the clang had been them opening the cell, the bars sliding back into the wall when they pushed it open. Calming down slightly Kain too a deep breath before nodding at the two, getting short jerky nods in return. He was about to turn back to face the door when one of them spoke, a short red headed girl, face covered in freckles and with several ear piercings.

"Did you kill it" she asked hesitantly, "is it really dead?" "Yeah" he nodded jerking his head towards the dead (again) lawmen "I think I got him." "So, what now" the other girl, a short brunet with green highlights in her hair and two silver face piercings, (one in her lip, the other in her nose) asked? Kain blinked, why were they asking him? He had just literally only just got here, hell, he didn't even know where here was.

"I don't know, why are yall asking me for?" he asked confused, she blinked at that before both her and her friend turned and looked at the dead man on the ground. "well," the red head started, "the cop let you out first, and you did kill that thing, so we just figured you might have an idea about what to do now, I guess." she muttered, seemingly unable to tear her gaze from the dead corpse (dead again corpse?)

Oh, well that did actually make sense now that he actually thought about it, of course they would expect him to know what to do, he would to in their position. Scratching his head he turned to face the door again, and sighing made his way gingerly over the dead body, and to the metal door at the end of the hall.

Peering threw a small window set in the center of the door he saw a clear white hallway much the same as the room he was in, with the small exception of small red splotches of blood dotting the areas just in front of the door. Pushing the door open a bit he turned and motioned the two girls forward, which they did, grimacing slightly to themselves as they stepped over the dead fellow on the floor.

"I don't see anything out there right know" Kain began, still peering threw the window at the hallway beyond the door, "do either of you two know the way out of here?" "Yeah" the brunet said, "if you go left it leads to a emergency exit, and the armory, and evidence lockup, the hallway on the right leas to the second floor of the building, where the offices are.

Alright then, that made things easier then, them not having to crawl threw the main areas would make getting out of here a lot easier. "okay, lets head for the exit then, see if we cant get away from this area, maybe find a safe zone or somewhere this hasn't reached yet. While kain knew that was unlikely, given the world he was in he didn't know how fast the zombie virus had spread, so maybe there would be some safe zones set up where they could go to hide for awhile.

Or at the very least, until he could figure out a little bit about how his gaming power actually worked, and how bad this infection was right now. It would have been the perfect plan too, if the redhead hadn't popped his bubble. His sweet shiny happy bubble of bubbly goodness, with her harsh harsh dirty words.

"Wherever we go, were going to need to get there pretty soon, the last radio broadcast said that the army guys were pulling back from the area until they could be reinforced, and that was two days ago." "So far, we haven't heard a peep since then, and from what we just saw things must be pretty damn bad if the cops are getting turned into these things too."

Well, damn, there went his brilliant plan to run to the safety of the army and their large guns of zombie slayingness. Wait how long had this been going on anyway? Turning to face the two he asked just that, the reply was not something he particularly wanted to hear. Apparently this kind of thing had started off as a isolated series of incidents but had quickly gotten bigger until it was as bad as it was now, apparently bad enough to have started killing cities.

That reminded him, were the heck was he, anyway? That question seemed to throw them both for a loop if the strange looks he got was any indication. Although he was pretty sure the look he had on his face was even weirder when they told him he was in Louisiana. Why the hell was he here? He grew up in Ohio, this was basically the farthest from what he knew as he could get, Ohio had hills, not swamps!

A voice brought him out of his brief metal breakdown/rant. "ey, hey, you hear me in there?" oh, red head was talking again, to him, he should probably listen then. "yeah, sorry I was miles away from here for a minute." "Riiight, well, uh, thanks for saving us and all, but, uh, no offense, but with your zoning out and stuff, I think me and my buddy might be better off alone, so uh, see ya I guess?" she finished a little bit lamely, but with a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, um, if that's what you want then I guess, but are you sure?" " I mean it's probably going to be safer if we actually stick together." "yeah, no uh, I think we'll be fine" she replies, looking at him slightly suspiciously. Wait suspicio... ohhhhh, apparent crazy guy who just beat a zombie to death in front of them, who keeps being surprised where he was and had no idea what had been going on in the world, things that are considered pretty much common information for most people.

Yeah they probably thought he was some kind of crazed junky or something, out to rape murder and eat their eyeballs. He wouldn't want to be around someone matching that description either he decided, he liked his eyeballs after all, in fact, you could say he was downright attached to them.

So nodding his head at them he stepped out into the hallway and let them pass him, which they did quickly red leading the way with brunet watching him as they walked up the hallway and out the emergency exit door, hanging off its frame down the hallway. Wanting to give them a few minutes to let them get away without thinking he was following them he walked down to the hallway to wait for them to leave,... and then passed in front of the armory door, a door that was locked tightly and was made of steel, a door that he would never normally be able to budge, a door guarding a room full of useful things in a zombie apocalypse, and a room that he was fairly sure he had a key to.

Twelve keys later he managed to find the one that matched the lock and opened the stalwart steel guardian. What he found inside damn near brought a tear to his eye, there sitting in the vault of a room were 4 rows of six lockers apiece, with a further 4 lockers set against the back wall, in in those lockers he could see guns, guns, and more guns. Were it not for the strange force that seemed to force him to be calm and not lose his mind he may have fallen to his knees cackling madly right there and then.

As it was he merely went to grab a duffel bag before a thought struck him with the force of a flying ice cream truck. His life was a video game now! Which made him a video game character, and video game characters got inventories! Inventories where they put things so they didn't have to carry all of them!

Grinning madly Kain cleared his throat and called out "Inventory," and was rewarded by the space in front of his face being occupied by a new window with small square boxes in them and **INVENTORY** happily stamped across the top. This time nothing could restrict his mad laughter and the room soon echoed with it as he stated grabbing guns ammo and riot Armour in frenzy and shoving them into his inventory space. A space that just seemed to be making more boxes as he filled it up! At that discovery even more mad laughter issued fourth from him!

After both his cackle fit and loot frenzy had passed Kain considered what to do, due to his (apparently) unlimited loot space, and his aforementioned loot frenzy, he was now up 25 suits of riot Armour, 35 AR assault rifles, 20 Remington riot shotguns, 40 nine millimeter pistols, and 2 Dragunov sniper rifles.

Bringing up his inventory he read a description of each.

 **AR ASSAULT RIFLE- A DECENT RIFLE WITH A THIRTY ROUND MAGAZINE AND TAC RAILS TO ATTACH EITHER A SCOPE OR A UNDERSLUNG ADD ON.(GRENADE LUANCHER, UNDERSLUNG SHOTGUN, ETC,) DAMAGE- 15-25**

 **REMINGTON RIOT SHOTGUN- A SHOTGUN USED TO COTROL CROWDS EQUIPPED WITH A TWELVE ROUND DRUM, A MAINSTAY IN MOST POLICE FORCES.**

 **DAMAGE 30-45**

 **NINE MILIMETER PISTOL- A ALL AROUND DECENT HANDGUN, WITH GOOD RANGE AND DEPENDABILITY. DAMAGE- 5-10**

 **DRAGUNOV SNIPER RIFLE- A LONG RANGE SNIPER RIFLE USED BY SPECIAL FORCES, ESPECIALLY THE SPETSNAZ THAT IT WAS ORIGNALLY DESIGNED FOR.**

 **DAMAGE 75-100**

 **RIOT ARMOUR- ARMOUR USED BY SWAT AND BY POLICE OFFICERS AS PROTECTION AGIASNT RIOTING CROWDS OFFERS FULL BOY COVERAGE WHEN THE FACE PLATE HELMET IS EQUIPPED. ARMOUR RATING CHEST PLATE-15, LEGS-10, BOOTS-5, GLOVES-5. TOTAL ARMOUR RATING 35.**

Kain was quite happy with the equipment he had looted and felt quite a bit better for having had it. He was a fair shot when he had to be, having a bit of hunting with his father and older brother on occasion. Still firearms would be a last resort for him until he knew more about the situation, seeing as the noise was liable to draw attention to him. Equipping the riot gear to himself and then a nine millimeter pistol he out on mag into the pistol and taped three more to his torso, in case he needed them in a hurry, and then set out to explore the rest of the police station.

…...

Kain had found the jackpot, he really had, thought in hindsight, a police station probably would end up being so. He had found several vials of morphine, antibiotics, gauze, and rolls of bandages, he had also found several police batons, and a couple of packs of chips and containers of pop. One of the batons had been equipped since with a damage of 15 it was pretty decent he figured. The fact that he hadn't found any others had nothing to do with it he decided to himself, nodding decisively as he had waled out of the front doors of the police station.

Upon his leaving he had been treated to the site of several on fire or overturned cars and a couple of chewed on corpses, and even one chewed on overturned on fire corpse. Deciding that that was not exactly a pleasant scene he had moved on, heading towards several large warehouses he had seen in the distance. A few minutes later he had been going up the road when he came upon a group of 4 zombies, stumbling around the road and searching for something to consume. Casting observe on the nearest on to him, a rather normal looking guy in a brown leather suit, a screen dutifully popped up informing him of it,s stats.

 **ZOMB-HE- A NORMAL MALE PERSON IN LIFE, AND SO HE SHALL BE A NORMAL (RELATIVLY SPEAKING) MALE ZOMBIE IN LIFE.**

 **LV-1**

 **HP-75**

 **MP-0**

 **STR- 7**

 **END-1**

 **DEX-2**

 **INT-0**

 **CHA-0**

 **WIS-0**

 **LUC-0 THE DEAD HAVE NO LUCK (OBVIOUSLY)**

Wow, he thought to himself, blinking in slight bemusement, that thing was even more pathetic then the Zombie of the Law had been, and he had killed it pretty quickly. Advancing on the four he was pretty confident with himself, bringing his police baton to bear and whistling to draw there attention.

Well, he got that if their weird snarl thing and shuffling towards him was any sign, running forward he met the first, the man with the suit, with a hard bash to the front of the head, trying to will as much power into the strike as possible. He was rather surprised when a white aura flared down his arm to surround his baton, and even more so when the baton flashed out and completely smashed the zombies head.

 **78 CRITICAL** floated before his vision briefly before disapering, to be replaced by the decaying face of a once businessman, now flesh eater, and he jerked back reflexively, taking a bit meant for his face on his unshielded hand instead. He screamed as the cracked rotting teeth dug into his hand and slugged the abomination with his other hand, channeling as much power as he could into the blow, and seeing a red aura surround his fist, before it launched the zombie off of him, dragging a good portion of flesh along with it.

Grimacing he grabbed his baton from where he dropped it, before spinning and striking the third zombie over the face, knocking it onto the ground, where it tripped the forth zombie with it. Turning he lashed out with his steel toed boot, a - **10** flashing in front of his eyes before he charged the same attack as before into his baton and brought it down on it's head, again splitting it and getting another critical message before his eyes.

A message he promptly ignored in favor of giving the same treatment to the two zombies on the ground in a tangled pile of limbs. Baking away and breathing hard he examined his hand, seeing black veins running away from where the chunk of flesh had been ripped away, and a mix of red blood and black gunk leaked out from. A feeling of panic enveloped him as he saw this, panic that was not helped by the surge of white hot pain that shot up his arm into his chest from the wound.

Oh god, he thought desperately, what if he was infected know, could he be infected, he didn't want to die again, he didn't want to be a monster, he didn't want to... a wave of cooling calm fell over him suddenly and he calmed down immediately, and started thinking rationally again. Okay, in games you could check these things, status effects he remembered, in the menu, did he have menu?

Yes apparently he did, since when he called out for it it appeared like a faithful hound, quickly flipping to the section marked status he held his breath as a 3d model of him appeared with black flowing up his right arm. Holding his breath he panned his eyes over to his status effects and saw.

 **A/N... ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND I'M ENDING IT THERE GUYS AD GALS, SORRY, I WANTED TO GET MORE INTO THIS CHAPTER BUT 5 HOURS OF WRITING ABOUT A POLICE STATION AHS MANAGED TO DRIVE ME BATTY, SO I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME.**

 **ENVY34 OUT!**


End file.
